Recently, apparatus for decoding and reproducing compressed and encoded digital contents such as audio and video signals or for reproducing analog audio and video signals have been diversified. Information processing devices are incorporated in various audio-video apparatus. Systems which connect these audio-video apparatus (hereinafter referred to as “AV apparatus”) with personal computers and the like have been practically used. In association with the advance and development of multimedia technology, various personal computers in which AV apparatus is incorporated or various personal computers which are connected with AV apparatus via an interface have been put on the market.
In the prior art system for managing the AV apparatus, transfer of control driver software is conducted, for example, when the AV apparatus is connected with a managing apparatus.